Red Light In My Eyes
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Por que para mim, o mundo sempre foi vermelho... Itachi's POV


_**Fanfic escrita para o **__**"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 76 - Cólera_

-

Nunca imaginei que fosse doer tanto.

Não a morte de Shisui. Eu nada senti quando o segurei embaixo d'água enquanto ele lutava para voltar à superfície, tentando encher novamente seus pulmões de ar.

Foi quando acabou, quando soltei seu corpo imóvel, que o arder em meus olhos se tornou insuportável.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar era _como doía_. Ah, e _**doía**_... como se meus olhos estivessem sendo perfurados lentamente por uma lâmina afiada e quente. Ardia, _como ardia_!

Mas sempre houvera dor. Tudo começava com dor.

Minha própria vida começara com a dor de uma parturiente. Mikoto, para dar a luz a seu filho, suportara a dor, pois seu sacrifício valeria a pena ao abrir os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas e olhar a face de seu bebê. Um momento de alegria após as horas de sofrimento.

Aquela mãe embalaria o sono do recém nascido cantando em uma voz baixa e doce quando a criança acordasse no meio da noite, sem poder expressar o que sentia através de palavras, apenas chorando com a força que seus pequenos pulmões lhe permitiam.

E quando a criança crescesse ela enfrentaria o mundo, o amargo mundo em que nascera. Sua mãe não mais embalaria seu sono, achando que a idade o faria esquecer de seus pesadelos infantis.

Mas os pesadelos nunca se foram. As imagens nunca saíram de sua mente, amadurecida ou não.

O vermelho permanecia.

Fugaku, o pai orgulhoso ouviria os outros elogiarem o progresso de seu filho, o quão grande era seu potencial. Seus olhos brilhariam com orgulho ao ouvir a palavra _"Prodígio" _e _"Gênio"._ Ele voltaria para casa, olharia o filho nos olhos e diria: _"Era o que esperava do meu garoto"._

Ele nunca ouvira o que o filho tinha para dizer.

E o garoto queria gritar, contar para seus pais o quanto _doía_...

Mas nunca disse. Nunca gritara. Porque gritar o faria _fraco_. Se para ficar _forte_ ele precisava suportar a dor, ele suportaria. Mesmo que em seus olhos permanecesse a dor fulminante, de brilho escarlate. Pois tudo o que eles queriam ver era isso.

Os olhos rubros que tudo viam e tudo podiam copiar. Que dominavam, queimavam, iludiam...

Olhos que _doíam_. Olhos estes que o garoto tinha medo de fechar, pois o que ele via em seus pesadelos era o vermelho do sangue daqueles que lhe eram próximos. A visão lhe causava pânico, fazia-o querer arrancar as próprias orbes, culpadas por seu mundo revolto em agonia... Sempre que se via no espelho seus olhos mostravam uma criatura distorcida, escondida atrás da máscara de virtude que construíra. Uma pintura selvagem, sombria, de um artista insano que em sua loucura pensava ter criado a mais bela obra de arte.

Era assim que o garoto era aos olhos alheios: uma obra de arte, simplesmente perfeito. Somente eu e ele sabíamos o quão revoltante era sua verdadeira imagem.

E para poupar seus entes queridos ele escondera aquele monstro asqueroso, cruel, insano. Ele daria a eles o que mais queriam. Poder. Força. Coragem.

Pobre garoto... Mal percebeu o quanto a dor suprimida o mudara.

A cada novo desafio, a cada nova missão, aquela dor aumentava, contraída em um canto de seu coração. Não eram os ferimentos como ele pensava, nem era o medo e a ansiedade de enfrentar o perigo na mais tenra idade que faziam seu corpo mais forte e sua mente mais afiada.

Aquela dor gélida entrara em seu sangue, corroendo como veneno seu coração, tornando-o vazio. A besta que ele tanto queria esconder pouco a pouco emergia da escuridão de sua alma.

Logo não havia mais entes queridos, não havia família ou clã no qual se sentisse aliviado. Havia ódio, _tanto ódio_... Tudo o sufocava, toda manhã em que partia para uma nova missão e até mesmo quando tentava se distanciar daquele lugar.

Lá tudo era vermelho. Tudo era dor.

Exceto os olhos de meu irmão menor.

Aqueles olhos que ainda não conheciam o vermelho, que brilhavam desejosos... Tolo, o menino tentava ser como o mais velho. Desejava os elogios, os olhos orgulhosos, a eloqüência e o respeito para si. Ah... mas pequeno Sasuke, faltava a _dor_...

E como aprendeu, havia uma distância enorme entre os dois.

Mas Sasuke não parecia se consumir pelo desespero. Ele parecia esperar. Esperar pelo que?, pensei com o ódio inflamado. Ele não sentia dor em ver seu mundo negro, ofuscado pela luz de seu irmão?

Sasuke não sentia dor. E isso me revoltava.

Porque eu senti a dor, marcando minha carne, destruindo meus laços de sangue. Minha dor, que me colocara nessa busca desenfreada por poder, pelo poder de infligir dor igual a que eu sentia.

Foi então que eu percebi que só havia uma saída.

Sasuke tinha que conhecer a _dor_. Tinha que aprender a _odiar_. A suprimir esses sentimentos, deixar que eles se escondam como serpentes e quando a hora chegar, deixar que suas presas inoculem o veneno do poder e da ambição em suas entranhas.

Para cessar a minha dor, você deverá sentir agonia pior que a minha, querido irmãozinho.

Por isso quando consegui focar meu olhar novamente e não vi mais o corpo de Shisui, levado pela correnteza do rio, ignorei a dor que novamente tingia meus olhos...

Por que para mim, o mundo sempre foi vermelho... E enquanto eu torno seu mundo tão escarlate quanto estes olhos, quanto o vermelho do sangue de nossos pais e parentes, deixo a você uma última tarefa...

Tornar meu mundo negro, como sempre foi o seu.


End file.
